Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for energizing magnets of MRI systems.
MRI is a medical imaging modality that generates images of the inside of a human body without using x-rays or other ionizing radiation. MRI or Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) imaging generally provides for the spatial discrimination of resonant interactions between Radio Frequency (RF) waves and nuclei in a magnetic field. Typically, an MRI system includes a superconducting magnet that generates a main magnetic field within an imaging volume. The MRI system uses various types of radio frequency (RF) coils to create pulses of RF energy. The RF coils transmit RF excitation signals and receive magnetic resonance (MR) signals that the MRI system processes to form the images.
Typically, in order to charge or power a magnet of an MRI system, a separate and distinct standalone service tool, such as a separate and distinct power supply, is connected to the magnet. Known magnet power supplies are large and expensive. Further, delivery time for known magnet power supplies usually takes multiple days. The service tool represents a large acquisition expenditure that requires substantial time to build and deliver to a site. Further, the service tool typically needs regular servicing and maintenance.
Thus, a need exists for an efficient and cost effective system and method of charging, powering, or otherwise ramping up a magnet of an MRI system.